


Christmas Lights

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Fucks Discord, Light Bondage, Smut, Traditions, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Betty and Jughead create a new Christmas tradition all their own.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nationalrebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalrebellion/gifts).



> Hello! Welcome to my submission for Reindeer Games Day 1. Please mind the tags.
> 
> HUGE shoutout to Cass (nationalrebellion/sweetpea-cc) for inspiring this. We were having a conversation and my brain did a thing and here we are. And thank you for helping me fill in some of the story. This would not be without you, your ideas, suggestions and input. I love you, my dear sweet nugget.
> 
> Also, gigantic ups to my girls Lyss (breathewords/bettscoopr), Irena (CrashHale), and Teegz (milkshakesandmurder) for being outstanding betas. I adore you all and I appreciate you so much. <3 <3

* * *

* * *

It was winter and the hibiscus plants they kept on the back patio were no longer in bloom. The red slowly faded, new petals falling off each day whether they liked it or not. Betty looked out the window as she watched the snow fall to the ground. As much as she loved winter, Christmas in particular, she longed for spring. She longed to see the dogwood trees full of their pale petals, creating awnings over the sidewalks. She longed to smell the dew on the grass in the morning. She longed to step outside, tilt her chin up, and feel the sun warm her cheeks.

The grumbling behind her had Betty spinning on her heels. She shook her head instinctively as she watched her husband struggle with a box of ornaments in front of their tree.

“You’re doing it wrong,” she told him matter of factly.

“How am I doing it wrong?” Jughead asked with a creased brow. “You literally just put the things on the tree and that’s it _._ ”

“No, the lights go on first so you can actually see them. You don’t want to be dodging ornaments trying to get them in place, do you?”

“Does it really even matter? It’s a tree, Betty. It’s going to look like a tree no matter which way you do it.”

“Listen here, mister. One thing you need to know about us Cooper women is that we don’t mess around with Christmas. Trust me when I tell you, the lights go on first.”

“Okay, _Alice,_ ” Jughead muttered under his breath as he leaned down to move the ornaments and dig out the string lights. Of course, he realized he had been loud enough for Betty to hear him when her porcelain features came into view beside him.

“What did you just say?”

A sigh spilled from Jughead’s lips, but he merely smiled before turning to completely face her, hooking a finger under her chin and caressing her bottom lip with his thumb.

“Betts, all I’m saying is that we’ve been married for five years. Don’t you think it’s time that we make our own traditions? Traditions that are purely just ours?”

“What are you talking about? We have traditions. You put up the tree and the lights and I yell at you when you do it wrong.”

“That hardly counts. You pretty much yell at me every day of the week.” A valid retort indeed, but Betty couldn’t help but roll her eyes at him. He was being slightly melodramatic.

“Well, Juggie, I guess you’re right. What traditions do you suggest we make our own?”

Jughead would be lying if he said a seemingly wicked thought hadn’t popped into his mind. He couldn’t help but picture Betty laying naked in bed, with the ever so precious Christmas lights binding her to the headboard.

“I have a few ideas. Only if you’re feeling a little… _adventurous_.”

There was something teasing in his voice and Betty couldn’t help but feel intrigued, because whatever could he mean by ‘ _adventurous’?_ They were no strangers to trying new things, at least where the bedroom was concerned.

“Well, I’m certainly open minded.”

Jughead smirked in response. He was definitely going to have fun with his darling angel tonight.

He placed a chaste kiss to her lips before picking her up bridal style, as he had five years earlier. Her arms secured around his neck, her head nuzzled in his shoulder. He breathed her in; the familiar blend of vanilla and lavender would always be intoxicating to him. He knew it would be for the rest of his life. She lifted her head and placed a tender kiss to his lips. Jughead took that opportunity to deepen it, encouraging the quiet moan that escaped her mouth into his. She laced her fingers through his hair and tugged gently, simply for the reaction.

“Well, are you going to tell me what you had in mind?” Betty asked, fluttering her lashes, nodding her head toward their bedroom.

Jughead didn’t have to think twice before his feet started moving in the direction Betty had indicated. He would have taken the stairs two at a time, but with Betty in his arms, he was afraid he’d drop her in his haste. In his head he was planning out the best way to perfectly execute his plan. Betty insisted that the lights went on first, and if Jughead wanted everything to go smoothly, they would indeed have to go first. Well, first _on_. She’d need to shed some layers first.

He set her on her feet at the foot of the bed and raked his eyes over her backside. Betty looked ravishing in the plush, blue cashmere sweater that hugged her body in all the right places. Jughead watched as she turned around to face him. She slowly peeled the sweater from her creamy white skin and dropped it at her feet, all the while maintaining as much eye contact as possible.

Jughead moved closer, his slender fingers hooking into the band of her leggings as he pressed his lips to the crook of her neck, leaving behind tender kisses. He would leave Betty begging for him tonight, just the way he liked her.

He gripped at her hips and applied slight pressure while continuing his path of kisses across her throat. He heard her whimper already, but it was only the beginning. He smirked between kisses.

He pushed her down on the bed as he fell to his knees in front of her. He kissed her stomach while his hands dragged down the stretchy black cotton and discarded it in a pile with her sweater. He trailed his fingers back up her legs, teasing at her inner thighs before straddling her and returning his lips to hers for a bruising kiss.

While she was distracted, he stroked his hands down her shoulder blades and skillfully unclasping her bra undetected. He traced up the straps and peeled them down her shoulders slowly as her mouth took his neck. He couldn’t contain the low groan that resulted in the pressure of her tongue and teeth scraping at his pulse point.

“Mmm. Nice try,” Jughead said, pulling himself straight up and off her hips, away from Betty’s sinful lips. “This is my game.”

Betty pouted but didn’t fight him. He took his time, exactly as he planned to. There were two more ornaments that needed to be removed before he could start with the lights. He peeled the cups down and Betty unthreaded her arms from the garment.

“When did you--” Her words died on her tongue as Jughead’s circled her nipple, biting gently every now and then.

He switched, paying equal attention to both nipples while his right hand slid down her torso, toying with the seam of her panties. He chuckled to himself as she bucked her hips to meet his fingers, but he’d pull away every time. He took advantage while her hips were lifted to remove her panties in one fell swoop. 

Ever so gently, his fingers traced her skin. He placed soft, chaste kisses wherever he could reach, knowing the passiveness in his role would drive her insane.

“Jug?”

“Mmm?”

“Please do something,” she sighed, the whine very evident in her voice.

“Be good and stay,” he told her.

He pulled himself from the bed, and headed down the stairs.

When he came bounding back up, two steps at a time, he had a small duffle bag in his hand. It wasn’t their usual bag of tricks and Betty’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You can still say no. It’s nothing we haven’t done before, I promise.”

“I trust you, Juggie,” she said nodding her consent.

Jughead placed the bag next to Betty on the bed and took her hand in his. He kissed it gently before asking her to grip at the headboard. He slowly uncoiled a string of lights, bright white, _because multicolor have no place on a tree, Juggie_ . He wrapped them around her wrists, dropping a quick peck to her lips before binding her arms to the headboard, leaving enough string for him to plug them in behind the nightstand.  
  
The soft glow of the white lights made her skin look more flawless than it already was. The way the lights cast patterns and shadows across her skin was magnificent, giving it an allure he'd never associated with Christmas lights. Oh, she was just so damn beautiful, and Jughead felt insanely lucky that she had chosen _him_ to spend the rest of her life with.

“Well, this is definitely… new.” Betty breathed out, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink as she watched Jughead admire her naked body. How the hell did he always manage to make her feel like the most exquisite sight he had ever seen?

He didn’t waste any time now that he had her where he wanted her. He sat at the edge of the bed nearest her legs, kissing and nipping at the insides of her thighs, listening to her whimper and moan as he touched her everywhere but the place she really wanted. He smirked against her thigh before, without warning, throwing her legs over his shoulders and diving into his favorite meal of the busy holiday season. Of any season, really.  
  
His hands held her hips down, stunting her movements and keeping her in place on the bed. He knew she loved to fuck his tongue, but tonight he wasn't having it.  
  
He lapped at her clit, sucking and twirling around the sensitive bundle before he could feel her thighs quaking by his ears. He didn't change pace, still nipping and circling her clit, ready to take all of her into his mouth.  
  
She came with his name on her lips, hands gripping at the string of lights keeping her from threading her fingers through his hair. He took all of her down his throat, her sweet taste on his lips as he eased her down from her high.  
  
He crawled back up her body and pressed his lips to hers. "See how good you taste, baby?"  
  
She moaned again, her hands still trying to reach out for him. The little lights pricked at her skin lightly, but it only added to the excitement.  
  
"Better than your Christmas cookies." He winked before reaching to untie her.

“Hm, I think I like this tradition.”

“I had a feeling you might,” he said, placing more kisses down her neck, forgetting for a second that he was untying her.

“And as much as I love this,” Betty started and Jughead knew where she was going with it.

He reached up and untangled his ravished, blonde beauty from the soft, white lights holding her in place. As soon as she was freed, her hands were in his hair, pulling him to her mouth. They kissed languidly for a while before Betty’s hands wandered to the button of his jeans, undid it, and pushed the material off his legs as best as she could.

He kicked them the rest of the way off and pushed into her without any further hesitation. Her breath hitched in her throat and she moaned softly, though the sounds still echoed into Jughead’s ears like they were amplified, driving him to the brink.

He loved the noises she made, the breathy moans and his name dripping from her lips. The way her nails dug into his shoulders and rib cage. He loved the sensation of her walls around him, and that combined with the taste of her still lingering on his lips was enough to have him nearly there.

He reached between them, circling her clit again with gentle pressure, just the way she liked it. He kept his pace, not terribly fast, but not torturously slow either. Jughead felt her tighten around him and groaned involuntarily. Her legs began to shake and her face flushed as it always did when she was about to come. It was the most beautiful sight Jughead would ever see, and it was all his. He still wasn’t entirely sure how.

He continued to bring her through her peak, and his own release followed shortly after hers. When they were both spent, he tumbled to her side and pulled her into him.

Betty laid her head in the crook of his shoulder, tracing patterns across his stomach, trying to catch her breath. He hummed in contentment as his heart rate began to steady.

“A good tradition, indeed,” Jughead said, smiling and dropping a kiss to Betty’s head.

“Mmm. But next year, it’s your turn.” She winked, looking up at him mischievously.

\--fin

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna hear what you guys think! Let me know in the comments or on tumblr! @shrugheadjonesthethird


End file.
